Car oui, même les goules ont chaud !
by Eurys
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS drôles sur Tokyo Ghoul . Pas de spoil si on a commencé Tokyo Ghoul Re ! chapitre 1 et 2: drabbles / 3 : OS
1. Quand il fait chaud a Tokyo

Des petits drabbles écrits en 1H pile durant la 100eme nuit du FoF avec en plus la contrainte d'ajouter le thème "Cent" dedans ! XD

J'aurais encore moins pensé écrire ça un jour, mais au final c'est amusant XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

...

...

_Mamaaaann j'ai chaud, pleurnicha Saiko. La chambre de la fille avait atteint 100 degrés fahrenheit, une raison suffisante pour la pousser à sortir de son antre elle même. Et là elle avait décidé de rester collé aux dalles froides, mais ça ne suffisait pas... elle eut une autre idée.

Il faisait chaud, mais Urie avait décidé de s'entrainer. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau froide mais il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver autre chose...

_Putain Saiko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_Tu peux fermer la porte te plait ?

* * *

...

...

Eto était face à un problème. Elle avait chaud ! Evidemment, des bandages sur tout le corps et une robe épaisse avec une capuche ce n'est pas ce qu'on qualifierait de tenue d'été... mais quand même ! Et elle avait une réunion avec les cadres d'Aogiri dans 1h 40. Exactement 100 minutes .Et réfléchit. Elle aura le temps non ?

Oui elle aura le temps ! Et puis zut pour les autres Tatara s'en occupera…

10 minutes plus tard Sen Takatsuki étendit sa serviette Sailor Moon sur la plage et sirota son café glacé spécial Antique en bikini fleurit.


	2. Il fallait porter un chapeau

Petit drabble comique de pas exactement 100 mots fait pour le thème 3 de la 100 eme nuit du FoF : **s'inspirer de la phrase :** _J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, Sensualité ._

Entre Shu et Nico .. j'ai vite choisi Shu XD

...

* * *

...

...

Shu Tsukiyama était toujours beau, charismatique, élégant et excentrique. Sauf que ça c'est quand il n'est pas malade.

Et là il avait réussi à se prendre un joli coup de soleil, même si Banjo lui avait dit mille fois de mettre un chapeau par cette chaleur. Même Banjo le savait !

Mais monsieur Tsukiyama ne prendrait pas le risque de ruiner sa magnifique coiffure, sauf que monsieur Tsukiyama n'en avait maintenant plus rien à faire de sa coiffure. Cloué dans son lit en train d'halluciner, il n'avait plus rien à faire de tous d'ailleurs. Ou plutôt de tout sauf d'une chose…

"_Oh,ken, mon ken …J'aime … j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés … Ta Sensualité !"

Shu Tsukiyama divaguait, mais il divaguait toujours sur ken.


	3. Ghoul et sémantique

_Cet OS a été écrit pour les nuit du FoF sur le thème : Sémantique ! Le principe, écrire une histoire sur un thème en 1h._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

...

Ken etait assit au bar de l'antique face à Toka. Yomo lui avait préparé un café et il était resté la a éplucher toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à réunir sur Aogiri. C'était le jour de pause et le café était fermé, du moins pour les humains. Banjo, Hinami, Shu et Nishki était tous là, profitant de la quiétude mais aussi de la climatisation du café. Lui aussi était là en parti pour cette raison.

Banjo se leva de la table ou était assise Hinami et se posta à côté de celui qu'il considérait comme son chef.

« _Dit Ken , je me pose une question .»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc leva la tête de ses papiers et se tourna vers lui, l'enjoignant a parler.

« _Je me demandais, d'où ça vient, le mot «Ghoul ? », Demanda Banjo après s'être assis sur un tabouret a côté de Ken.

Ken leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, surtout qu'elle était intéressante.

Les autre personnes présentent dans la pièce leurs reportèrent leur attention, la question était tellement basique, pourtant aucun des deux n'y avait ne serait-ce pensé.

« _Eh bien … je m'étais posé la question peu après ma... transformation. Ce mot serait originaire de l'arabe, Ghoule, qu'on prononce Rhoule. Ce serait l'équivalemment d'ogre. Ils apparaissent en premier dans le folklore arabe et de vieux contes comme les milles et une nuit. Ce serait des êtres surnaturels engendré par le diable qui peuvent prendre plusieurs formes mais prennent surtout celles de femmes ou d'hyènes. Ils apparaissent dans le cimetière car ils se nourrissaient de cadavre ou bien prennent l'apparence d'une femme dans un désert et dévorent les voyageurs.

Certaines de ces légendes sont sans doute vrai, il est facile pour une ghoul de se nourrir dans un cimetière, ce serait un des premiers endroits où on trouverait de la nourriture. Mais nous savons bien que tout cela n'est pas vrai non plus, il est très facile de créer des légendes autour de choses qu'on ne connait pas. Ce n'est que récemment que la mythologie a laissé place à la science et qu'on a compris qu'on n'était pas des êtres super naturels qui changent d'apparence ou je ne sais quoi encore.

« _Wow, je ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué.

_Au moins pour une fois tu as posé une question intéressante Banjo ! Dit Nishiki.

_Ta gueule binoclard.

_Je suis d'accord ! reprit Shu. C'est la première fois que j'entends notre cher Bonjoix dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

_Mais ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas un idiot quand même !

_… »

Seul un silence lui répondit


	4. Dur dur d'être une goule

Coucou ! Revoilà un petit OS sur Tokyo Ghoul , écrit pour l'occasion des nuits du Fof , le principe : écrire une histoire sur un thème précis en 1h ! Le theme de cette histoire était : **café** , oui c'était prédestiné pour du Tokto Ghoul **

Comme d'habitude on reste sur de l'humour, car le rire c'est l'équivalent de 45 minutes de relaxation, chasse le stress , booste le système immunitaire et prévient les maladies cardiovasculaire , alors le rire c'est bon pour la santé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Discussion de goules : Dur dur d'être une goule**

 **...**

En plein cœur du 20 eme arrondissement, dans une petite rue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, un café, un peu moins normal existait depuis des décennies.

L'Antique était plus qu'un café, il était le leurre qui cachait le secret en son cœur, celui d'une organisation de goules qui l'avait monté et s'en servaient pour porter aide et secours aux goules en détresse. Mais il n'était pas qu'un repère de mangeur d'homme, il était le lieu de rassemblement et les goules pouvaient parfois avoirs des sujets de conversations… surprenants.

... … … …

_Dit Toka, commenca Ken

_Hum ?

_J'en ai assez de déchirer ma chemise à chaque fois que je sors mon kagune !

Toka le regarda, éberluée, tout comme Nishki et Shu, assis à la même table qu'eux.

_Tu es sérieux la ?

_Hey ça me coute cher en argent tous les mois ! S'indigna le demi-goule.

_Parle pour toi, riposta Nishiki. Moi c'est mon pantalon qui se déchire ! Et ce n'est pas agréable de se retrouver le cul a l'aire en plein combat.

Alors que leur ami était on ne peut plus sérieux les trois autre éclatèrent de rire devant la remarque du binoclard.

_Mais c'est vrai que c'est dérangeant, continua Shu. Abimer toutes ces étoffes précieuses en un instant et les réduire à l'état de loques me chagrine au plus haut point, c'est comme arracher une sublime rose a sa terre pour finalement se rendre compte que sa teinte ne va pas avec celles de son bouquet, quel cruel supplice …

Les trois autres le regardèrent abasourdit. Tsukiyama avait un grain.

_Moi je prends que du bas de gamme à force, c'est inutile de mettre de l'argent quand tu sais que ça ne durera pas. Murmura Ken. Mais du coup ça ne te dérange pas Toka ?

La fille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, soudainement hésitante.

_Elle c est pas pareil, grogna Nishki

_Hey !

_En effet mademoiselle Kirishima a un atout comparé à nous, dit Shu

_Son kagune ailé fait moins de dégâts aux vêtements que les notre, voilà pourquoi elle s'en fiche de nos problèmes !

La fille se leva soudainement, essayant de s'éclipser

_bon, je faire des cafés moi… .

_TOKA !

* * *

 _..._

 _Si vous avez aimez laisser une petite review s'il vous plait, ça me ferais très plaisir !_


End file.
